The Rebirth Of An Angel
by Nyai Roro Kidul
Summary: The cousin of Tyson decided to visit him for a while when all of a sudden strange things happen and it has to do something with Angel the cousin of Tyson. What secrets does Angel have for Kai and his friends. KaixOc TysonxHillary MaxxMiriam RayxMariah
1. My OC

**Me: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic of beyblade. The first chapter is my character profile and the real chapter will come up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only my OC, the story plot and the story itself.**

**

* * *

My character:  
**  
**Name:** Angel Takamoto 

**Age:** 15 years. You were born on April 1.

**Family: **You're Stepfather who is also your uncle Takashi; Stepmother and aunt Kayru; a younger Stepsister named Hannah and your cousins Tyson and Hiro and your Grandfather

**Nationality: **Japanese/Chinese/Indonesian

**Home country**: Japan. But it used to be Indonesia

**Past:** You were born in a small place called Makassar.

When you were 5 years old, you were trained in the Abby on how to be the best blader in the world. There you met Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian.

You all became good friends. You always looked at them as they were your older brothers.

You stayed there for 2 years before you were picked up by your uncle. After you returned to the village, your parents and the villagers were killed and your village was destroyed.

Before she died, she passed the bitchip to you and told to you to watch over and protect Harmony because she was the reason why the village was destroyed. What she meant by that is that some evil basterd was after Harmony, why he was after her you never found out because before your mother could tell she died.

It was also then that you swore to revenge your parents and the villagers that were killed. A few days after you found the destroyed village and buried the dead, you went looking for the person that was responsible for killing and destroying the village,

**Clothing: **You wear a red tight fitting short-sleeved shirt that has a dark blue collar and line were the zipper is and the shirt ends mid-thigh with dark blue shorts underneath that ends just above your knees with red, black and yellow trainees and a scarf that acted as a cap on your head (think about what that girl wears in the Pokemon games Emerald, Ruby or Sapphire.) You also always wear a necklace with the form of a silver angel, where she keeps a small heart; there is a small picture of you and your real parents. The small wings of the angel clasp the heart. Your real mother gave that necklace when you were 4 years old.

**Physically:** Standing at the height of 5'6 you have waist-length honey-coloured hair. Heart shaped face. Full pink lips, and purple eyes, when she's happy they are light purple, when she's angry they change to dark purple. She has a narrow waist, and a nice body.

**Psychologically:** Until she met Tyson, she was always shy and she didn't trust anybody. But when she met Tyson she changed. Now she is very comprehensive, a good hearer, a nice person, but still very shy against people she don't know. However, on the battlefield or when you dance, you're the totally opposite, she's then very powerful and merciless; she is also very vengeful; she likes to end the game quickly.

**Bitbeast:** Harmony is like an Angel except Harmony has 2 different forms.

She has a Dark side and a Light side.

Her Light side is called Tenshi and her Dark side is called Akuma.

Tenshi has light-purple hair with a golden halo on her head and has white wings on her back. She wears a white shoulderless dress that stops a little ways above her knees.

The top part of it looks as if there is a silver-grey shirt underneath it, folded over the white as black little buttons go all the way down the center of the dress. The bottom of this dress finishes with many black ruffles that create the illusion there are many layers of black fabric underneath the bottom of her dress.

With this particular outfit, she wears kneehigh leg warmers that poof out a little as well as ankle high black boots with many buckles found on them. She also wears a black collar with a shiny gold cross hanging from a small silver chain around her neck.

While Akuma has dark-purple hair with a silver halo on her head and has black wings on her back. She wears a black shoulderless dress that stops a little ways above her knees.

The top part of it looks as if there is a white shirt underneath it, folded over the white as white little buttons go all the way down the center of the dress. The bottom of this dress finishes with many white ruffles that create the illusion there are many layers of white fabric underneath the bottom of her dress.

With this particular outfit, she wears kneehigh leg warmers that poof out a little as well as ankle high white boots with many buckles found on them. She also wears a white collar with a shiny silver cross hanging from a small silver chain around her neck.

So basicly Tenshi and Akuma wear the same dress only they are the totale opossite of each other.

**Beyblade:** It depends on which form your bitbeast appears; if it's Tenshi then your blade will be complete pure white with pure gold on the tips of your attack ring, when Akuma appears then, your blade will be pure black with pure silver on the tips of your attack ring. But normally it's black and white. (kinda like the Ying-Yang symbol.)

**Element:** Light and Darkness. But when they are together out on the field, they can use elemental attacks.

**Attacks:** Tenshi's Attack's are:

Holy Song _(A soft song which raises the defence and offence of Tenshi fore a while.)_

Angel Feathers _(Rings of light appear and attacks the enemy.)_

Light shield _(Creates a shield of light around her and around the blade and you)_

Angel Judgment _(The room turns dark and many beams of light attack the enemy before an angel appears and hits the enemy 10x again with beams of light before disappearing .)_

Angel Halo _(Throws her halo to the enemy and hits him twice.)_

Akuma's Attack's are:

Perish Song _(Lowers the opponents offence and defence down for a while.)_

Darkness Wave _(Draws the enemy close and attacks without mercy.)_

Dark Shield _(Creates a shield of darkness and her defence will raise fore a wile.)_

Hells Judgment _(Many beams of darkness attack the enemy before a demon appears and hits the enemy with its sword where the heart is before it disappears.)_

Dark Sphere _(Throws her halo to the enemy and forms a dark sphere around it and attacks the enemy 5 times.)_

Tenshi's and Akuma's Attacks when they are together are:

Tidal Wave _(A great flood that attacks everything in its path.)_

Explosion _(A huge ball of fire falls from the sky and causes a huge explosion.)_

Ground Dasher _(Creates an earthquake under the enemy.)_

Cyclone _(Creates a cyclone around the target.)_

Ice Tornado _(Engulf the target in a storm of ice.)_

Meteor Storm _(Calls upon a meteor shower.)_

Prism Sword _(Holy prism swords blessed by light falls from the sky.)_

Holy Angel Sacrifice _(The blader will win the battle immediately, but in exchange for that she has to give up something that makes her human like able feel or something like that.)_


	2. The Beginning

**Oke guys here is the first real chapter were Angel will appear. Oh before I forget everybody wears their G-revolution cloths. **

**Oh and To -ATALKY- Thanks for the review and for you here is **"The Beginning And The Confusing That Follows"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I own only Angel, Hannah, the story and the plot. OKE then on with the story.**

* * *

'The Beginning' 

_Dear Tyson,_

_Guess what? I'm coming to visit you for a while so you better be ready cause if you aren't ready, there will be some big problems! I swear Mom and Dad are out to kill me with their stupid talk about their business trip. So please let me stay with you, Nonetheless, I've really missed you (oddly enough). I've heard you've been the world champion with Dragoon for three times straight and also won the Bega Justice Five League. Well anyway I think you're still not strong enough to defeat me, so Harmony can give you a run for your money. Be warned. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh yeah I almost forgot, and do you have enough room at home because is it okay if I take Hannah with me because she's still young and wants to follow me everywhere I go and she misses you to so is it okay if she can come too..? _

_From, Angel, Your cousin and your worst nightmare._

- A few days later at the Airport -  
Tyson was frantically checking through the list of 'New Arrivals' on the board in the waiting lounge. The others, Hilary, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi were sitting down watching him. Kai was in his usual stance; arms folded, leaning against a nearby wall with his eyes closed.

"Hey guy's when is he going to arrive?" whined Daichi.

"Would you stop whining already okay!" exclaimed Tyson. Daichi didn't stop whining; instead he asked "Why are we here again."

"Man you really do have a short memory!" joked Ray "Either that or your just being plain stupid..." All the boys burst out laughing; Kai just grunted and shut his eyes again.

"Will you lot shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here!" shouted Tyson, the boys immediately fell silent, because this was the first time that Tyson actually yelled them to shut up even Kai was silence for once, not that he ever spoke it's just weird to see Tyson like this.

"I can't find the flight anywhere," Tyson continued "I'm going to ask the attendant over there and see if he can help."

With that he stormed off to a guy in an airport uniform. Everyone was quiet until Daichi broke the silence.

"You still haven't answered my question guys" Ray, Max, Kenny and Hillary let out small sniggers.

"The reason, my dear friend that we are here at the airport, is that we are awaiting the arrival of Tyson's cousin" chuckled Max

"What! We came to the airport just to pick up some stupid kid who will annoy us with that he is scared because of the stupid monster in the closet" Daichi's outburst caused the boys to burst into laughter.

Kai simply rolled his eyes. '_Idiots_' he thought

"Ok, what so funny..?" asked Daichi once they'd ceased laughing. "So Tyson is waiting for his cousin, but why'd he have to drag us along too?"

"Shut up and don't talk about my cousins like that Daichi, you don't even know her so stop talking like she is some little kid who will annoy us!" Yelled Tyson into Daichi's ear hole causing him to jump right off his chair.

"Ow Ty! Did you have to yell so loud in my ear and what do you mean her..?"

"Exactly what I mean!" replied the boy crossing his arms and turning away from the monkey kid. He turned away and continued looking for the mysterious cousin of him.

"Did you find out anything about the plane Tyson?" asked Kenny, trying to change the subject.

Tyson's expression softened. "Well the guy said the planes arrived, so I guess we'll just have to wait for Angel and Hannah to show up."

"Who are Angel and Hannah and wait, we are waiting for two girls?" asked Daichi - everyone fell over in true anime style.

"They are my cousins I was talking about and yes, we are waiting for two girls idiot" said Tyson rather sharply whilst clipping Daichi over the head.

"Ow!" moaned the boy whilst rubbing his head. "How was I supposed to know?" He then began muttering,

"I don't know why I agreed to come and wait for two stupid girls I don't know, if all I'm going to get is abuse. She's probably going to be really annoying; if she's like Tyson then that..." he was cut short when a female voice screamed "Tyson!"

The next thing they know, Tyson and two girls are in a huge hug saying they haven't seen each other in long time. "Oh my God it's so good to see you!"

At this point the boys and Hilary were stood up watching the three reunited family, the girls had their back to them. Looking over his cousin's shoulder, Tyson saw the Bladebreakers waiting patiently to be introduced to the new girls.

"Hey Angel, I'd like to introduce you to my friends and team-mates The Bladebreakers... Guys this is my cousin Angel and her younger sister Hannah."

As soon as the girl turned around the guys jaws dropped. Angel was very beautiful. She was around Tyson's height.

They coudn't see how long her hair is because she wears a scarf that acted as a cap on her head but because 2 shoulder long bangs framed her face they could tell so far that she had honey coloured hair.

She had light purple eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled at them.

She wore wear a red tight fitting short-sleeved shirt that has a dark blue collar and a dark blue line were the zipper is and the shirt ends mid-thigh with dark blue shorts underneath that ends just above her knees with red, black and yellow trainees.

Her skin was fairly pale, save her rosy cheeks.

While Hannah looked way different than her older sister. She reached just about Angel's waist and she had long, wavy black hair that fell just above her waist.

Her eyes were dark lilac that was filled with joy and mischief. She wore a yellow t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it and wore pink shorts underneath it.

Hannah looked like to appear to be around Daichi's age. Even Kai had to admit that Angel was stunning!

However when he realised he was gaping at the girl, he quickly returned to his emotionless expression and crossed his arms.

The other was not quite as quick to regain their original composure.

"You going to catch flies with your mouths open?" smirked Angel; at this the boys' mouths snapped shut.

Angel giggled, then said "Selamat Dattang, I'm Angel and this is my younger sister Hannah" she pointed at the younger that was hiding behind her older sister's leg who smiled sweetly at them. Tyson's mouth smirked when Max, Daichi, Hillary and Kenny looked puzzled.

"That means Hello in Indonesian" said Tyson which caused their mouths to drop again execpt Kai of course.

"How do you know that Tyson" asked Kenny who was stunned to know that Tyson actually knew that.

The small dark haired girl giggled, while Angel turned to the boys and said; "Tyson told me so much about you guys... especially..." Angel turned and whispered something to Tyson.

Tyson's eyes shot wide open and he began to blush, he then glared at Angel who reacted to the glare by smirking.  
Tyson grit his teeth whilst saying "Isn't it time we go back home, I have some friends coming over for a friendly reunion with their team mates."

"I didn't know that some of your friends were coming, why didn't you told me on the phone last time?" Asked Angel while looking at her cousin who scratch behind his head while have a goofy grin on his face.

"Oops, I forgot that to tell you that. Sorry" Tyson said while you and the others sweatdropped.

"That is so typical of you Tyson. Always the stupid one of the family." Said Hannah while everybody snickered and Tyson became red of embarrassment.

And with that Angel waited for Tyson and his friends to follow them out of the airport and on their way to the bus that was waiting for them.

- A few minutes FF in the bus on their way to Tyson's home and Angel's POV-

After a while in the bus when everybody was talking, Tyson suddenly asked; "Hey Angel, do you still blade?" which caused everybody to fall silent.

"Yep, I still Beyblade. Why do you ask all of sudden?" You asked to your cousin.

"Oh nothing except I was wondering if we could have a battle when we arrive home, if that's oke with you" answered Tyson to you.

"Tyson I would be glad to battle the World-Champion. But I can't." You answered back.

"Why can't you have a beybattle with me Ang?" Tyson asked.

"I can't beybattle you because I sprained my wrist during a beybattle. So now I have to rest my wrist for a few weeks before I can have a beybattle with you." You answered back.

"Hey Angel, I didn't knew that you actually Beyblade. Because I thought that girls could not Beyblade." Daichi said while looking at you with kind of respect in his eyes.

"Of course she beyblade's or else she would not be the Indonesian Champion and winner of the Indonesian Beyblade Battle Frontier Island." Hannah said while jumping up and down like she was on sugar rush.

Everybody looked at with at you with their eyes widened except for Kai of course; he just looked at you with narrowed eyes. "Uh Hannah, Did you just ate some candy and who gave candy?" You asked at your younger sister.

"Tyson and his blond haired friend gave me sweets Angel." Hannah said while playing rock, paper, and scissors with Max who was also sugar high.

"TYSON, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NOT TO GIVE HANNAH/MAX CANDY OR SWEETS? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT SHE/HE WILL ALWAYS GET SUGARHIGH WHEN THAT HAPPENS." You/Hilary yelled at Tyson which caused Tyson to cower away in fear.

"But anyway, Tyson you never told me about your friends that are coming for that party of yours." You said while looking at him which caused him to grin like an idiot.

"You will find out when we arrive there." He said which made you even more curious than before.

Finely after a few hours you guys arrived at the dojo. "Well, this will be your home for a while." Tyson said while you were you were looking at your temporally home for the next few months.

"And will I also meet your mysterious friends." You asked while raising one eyebrow up. "Oh yeah don't worry about that. They are here alright. Just wait and see." Tyson said while walking to the front door.

You followed him all the way inside. Once inside you saw that it was completely dark. While Tyson was trying to find the light button to switch the lights on you heard some noises of foot shuffling and some people talking.

When Tyson finally found the switch button, he turned the lights on and were surprised to see that the room in front of you was decorated with balloons and flags on the wall.

But the most surprising thing was when you heard a voice say that you haven't heard in years "Well, Well what do we have here? Angel finely kept her word."

**

* * *

Who was it that said that? Well sorry that I had to stop their. I would have made it longer but its 1am here and I am tired so I'm sorry to end it here. I will try to update on Wednesday but I don't know if I will make it on time, but I will try too do it anyway.**

**MoonLight AngelSinger.**


	3. Let's Party

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating like I promised but school started a few days ago and I immediately received tons of homework.**

**Tyson: Why did you received homework on your first day of school?**

**Me: Because I'm in my final year which means that I will have to do my Exams in (searches through my agenda) MAI ALREADY AAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ray: What's wrong with having your exams in may?**

**Me: Because I have 2 kinds of exams. The first one is the final school exams and the second is the national Finale exams and both of them are very hard.**

**Ray: Why?**

**Me: Because, My dear friend, The school final exams count for 50 of my total score and the national Final exams also count for 50 of my total score, So that means that if I get for example I scored for my school exams a score of 50 and for the national a score off 60 I will get this: 50 + 60 110 : 2 55 which means, I wont pas my exams which means NO diploma. I have to get at least a total score off, let me think uhm OH YEAH, I have to get at least this: 60 + 60 120: 2 60 or higher then I will pass and I will get my diploma which means I can continue my study.**

**Max; Aw you poor thing. Oke I will do the disclaimer.**

**Me: You really mean it?**

**Max: Yup. You can count on me.**

**Me: AW Max you are soo sweet.**

**Max: (blushes) uhm you're welcome. Anyway Moonlight AngelSinger doesn't own Beyblade or anything you recognise from the show or the song We're A Miracle from Christina Aguilera.**

**Me: Thank you Maxie. Anyway on with the fic and while you're reading I will continue my homework which is English, Dutch, Economics, Math, Music, Healthcare and P.E.**

**Tyson: O.O WOW You have that much homework.**

**Me: Yup. Oh yeah I'm sorry if there is too much OOC.**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' thoughts**

_**'Lyrics'**_

_**Me talking**_

**_-Bitbeast talking-_**

**'Let's Party!' **

**

* * *

Recap; **

You just arrived at Tyson's home and opened the door to only find a dark room. When you found the switch button, you turned on the lights only to find a welcome party and to hear a voice that you haven't heard for years.

You turn around to find somebody that you haven't seen in years. "T...Tala? Is that you" you asked at a red-haired blue eyed friend that was grinning like an idiot.

"Yep it's me at least I think…" Before he could finish his sentence you gave him a bone-crushing hug which caused some confused faces while Kai looked pretty angry or something like that, but you didn't notice because you had your back turned to him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Russia being tormented by the old hag Boris? And are you ok" You asked while looking at him with pity.

"Oh we escaped from Russia and fled all the way here to Japan because Tyson said that we could come here when he found out that we escaped from the bloody bastard." Tala said while you looked a bit confused before a big smile came on your face.

"You mean that the rest of the gang are here to?" You said while Tala nodded and stepped aside to show the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boyz who were smiling at you.

"I…I don't believe it… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. IT'S REALLY YOU GUYZ." You screamed which caused to put everybody their hands to their ears to make sure that they don't get deaf.

"Uhm Angel may I ask you something? How come you know the Blitzkrieg Boyz? Tyson asked while you were hugging Spencer. "Well I used to know them when we were younger." You answered back while giving Bryan a bear hug which caused him to smile a little and pat you on the head.

"Ahem, if you don't mind than I will introduce you to the other teams." Tyson said which caused you to turn to him and smile a little.

"Sure why not." You answered which caused that everybody to sweat drop because of your answer all but one person. Kai was sitting in the corner looking at you with narrowed eyes.

Tala saw that and went to Kai to ask why he is looking like that. "Kai why are you looking at Angel like that?" Tala asked the slate-haired Russian while Kai replied by walking away.

-FF to a few hours and still Angel's POV-

By now everybody was introduced to you and your younger sister Hannah. You found out that Ray used to belong to the White Tigers team and that Max also belonged to the PPB All Starz and that Kai was a member of the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

While Hannah was playing Rock, Paper and Scissor with Daichi, you were catching up with Tala and the gang with what happened after you were gone.

"So that happened after I left" You asked the B-Boyz stunned which caused them to nod.

"Yep that's what happened after you left." Bryan said which caused you to shed a few tears for them.

"Oh, don't cry. I mean it's not your fault." Tala said while trying to comfort you.

"Yeah, But still…I'm always the one who was there for you when you needed me back then and now, when you guys needed me the most, I wasn't there to help you guys." You said while feeling guilty about leafing them while the guys were trying to comfort you.

"Yeah, But look now. I mean we're safe and sound and we all kept our promise, remember you promised that we will meet each other outside the Abbey, happy and safe." Ian said trying to cheer you up which worked a little.

"You're right. I shouldn't think about what happened in the past, but try to think about what happens in the future, Thanks Ian for trying to cheer me up." You said while whipping the tears away.

"Ok, Guys. This party is getting boring so how about we play a game." Mariah said which caused some boys to groan because they knew what happened next.

"And what do you suggest that we play, hm?" Tyson said while trying to stuff his face with food.

"Oh, I know how about we play Truth or Dare." Hannah said which caused all the girls to agree and some of the boys to groan in annoyance

"No way, are we playing Truth or Dare!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Unless you have better idea, we're going to play Truth or Dare!" Hillary said which caused Daichi to shrink in fear.

"Oke, Let's play Truth or Dare then." You said before Hillary could kill Daichi.

When everybody sat in a circle (Yes even Kai, but of course after everybody forced him to join the game) you said "Oke then Hannah, You begin then."

"Oke, Ray Truth or Dare." Hannah said while pointing at Ray and jumping up and down at the same time

"Uhm… Truth." Ray chooses

"AAAWWW you're no fun oh well. When and who did first you kissed?" Hannah asked which caused Ray to blush as red as a rose.

"Uhm… When I was 13 I kissed Mariah on her birthday." Ray answered while he and Mariah blushed new shade of red.

"AWW, how sweet, well anyway Ray your turn." You said.

"Oke, uhm… Max Truth or Dare." Ray asked

"Uhm ok, Dare." Max answered

"Oke…Uhm I dare you not to eat sweets for 1 whole month." Ray said while Max looked like he was going to cry.

"Do I have to?" Max asked while the entire gang said YES.

"Oke, oke no need to shout. Oke uhm…Tyson Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I pick Dare." Tyson exclaimed which caused Max to smirk very devil-like which caused Tyson to shiver in fear by the look on Max's face.

"Oke, Tyson I dare you to eat nothing but vegetables and greens for 1 month and a half" Max said which caused Tyson to scream in agony

"AW man, I hate you, Max. Oh well anyway uhm…Angel Truth or Dare." Tyson asked you.

"Oke Dare." You answered.

"Oke uhm…I dare you to sing a song in front of everybody." Tyson said while you shrugged and stand up.

"Ok, but what song do I have to sing?" You asked while Tyson thought about it (Me: Tyson thinking…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. IT'S THE APACOLYPSE AAAAAHHHH.)

"Uhm, how about the song you always used to sing to me when I go to bed." Hannah suggested. "Sure why not. But do you have the CD with you" You asked while Hannah nodded and got the CD out her bag and gave it to you.

(Kai's POV)

'Oh, man why did I join them again…Oh yeah because they forced me to. This is ridiculous. Instead being here, I could've been training, but noo they had to force me to join their stupid game.' Kai thought while watching Angel stand up and put the CD in the CD-player and walk back to the group and to see open her mouth to sing.

(Angel singing)

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew,  
That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you  
No one I know, imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe_

'I don't want to admit it but Angel can sing very well, almost as if an angel was singing, just like how she looks like… Hold on a sec! Did I just think that? There must be something wrong with my mind.' Kai thought while shaking his head in the hope to shake those thoughts out of his head.

_Chorus:  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

'I don't understand it, why am I thinking like this. Sure Angel looks great and she is pretty cute, Aw man I'm thinking like that again. Why is this happening to me?

_-Because Master, You like her-_ Dranzer said which annoyed me.

'What! There's no way, I like a girls especially Angel.'- I replied back

_-Don't deny it Master. You like her when you first saw her at the airport. - _Dranzer said.

'You know what; I'm not talking to you anymore so get out of my head.' I said and with that I could feel Dranzer leave my mind. 'But still after what Dranzer said, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said.'

_Every time, I felt near defeat  
you were there for me oh  
By my side completely  
You give me strength ohh...  
You set me free... hey yeah yeah  
It's just because of you ohh...  
I'm all that I can be ohh...  
When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for  
Together there is nothing we can't do. Ooh ooh..._

_Chorus:  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;_  
_Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_Bridge: With Hannah joining  
The chance was so unlikely  
That we would ever win  
Two stars among the heavens  
Destiny brought you to me_

_Chorus:  
You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;_  
_Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_Angel and Hannah singing:_

_You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)  
Miracle_

(Normal POV)

When Angel finished singing and opened her eyes, she saw everybody looking at her with their eyes widened a little (except Hannah.)

"Uhm, why are you looking at me like that?" Angel asked while everybody was looking at her.

"What do you mean; we're looking at you because we never knew that you could sing pretty well." Tala said.

"Oh well…Uhm thanks for the compliment, I guess. Ok, let's continue the game ok!...Uhm Daichi Truth or Dare or are you scared? " Angel asked.

"I'm not scared so I pick Dare." Daichi said

"Ok then. Uhm then I dare you to do the same as Tyson's dare." Angel said which caused Daichi to react the same way as Tyson did.

"What! You can't be serious, right!" Daichi asked with pleading eyes

"Yes Daichi. You have to do it. Now come on. It's your turn" Angel said.

"Ok uhm…Kai Truth or Dare?" Daichi said while looking at the cold-hearted Russian. "Hn. Dare." Kai said

"Oke. Then I dare you to…"

**

* * *

Me: I'm sorry for stopping right now but I have to stop. **

**Kai: Aw man and now I won't know what kind of dare I have to do.**

**Angel: Since when were you interested in Truth or Dare?**

**Kai: I'm not interested. I just want to know what kind of dare I have to do, oke.**

**Angel: Ok sorry. You didn't have to be so basterd.**

**Kai: I am not a basterd.**

**Angel: Are too**

**Kai: Are not**

**Angel: Are too**

**Kai: are not**

**Angel: ARE TOO**

**Kai: ARE NOT **

**Angel: ARE TOO**

**Kai: ARE NOT**

**Angel: TOO**

**Kai: NOT**

**Angel: TOO**

**Kai: NOT**

**Angel: TOO**

**Kai: NOT**

**All girls: ARE TOO**

**All boys: ARE NOT.**

**Hannah: Should we stop them?**

**Me: Nah they will quit soon. Just watch.**

**Hannah: Well I don't like it.**

**Me: Oke go on then.**

**Hannah: oke. (Coughs) EVERYBODY SHUT UP**

**Everybody: O.O**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAH. You should see the looks on you're face. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Hannah: Ok uhm well anyway everybody please review even if it's a flame PLZ review.**

**-xXx-**

**MoonLight AngelSinger**


	4. Where It Begins

**Me: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating, but I was so busy with school, that I couldn't update my story.**

**I'M SOOOOOOO SSOOORRRRYYYYY!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS OR IF THE CHAPTER IS CONFUSING!!!!!!!!**

**Max: It's ok. Don't worry about it.**

**Me: Aw. Max. That's so sweet from you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Beyblade or Pokemon.(you will see what I mean abour that.) The only things that I own are Angel, Hannah, the story and the plot.**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

**

**'This is Where it all Begins'**

**Recap:**

You and the gang were playing Truth or Dare when Daichi was about to say what kind of Dare Kai has to do.

(Normal POV)

"Oke. Then I dare you to…" "Hey T-man. Your old home-dog homie Mr. Dickenson is here!" Grandpa yelled.

"Hello Boy's and Girl's. Oh, I see someone new here! And who might this young lady be?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"My name is Angel Takamoto, sir." Angel replied which caused Mr Dickenson to smile.

"Is that so? Well then, I would like to warn you that you have to defend your Battle Frontier Champion Title within 2 months." Mr Dickenson said which caused Angel to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Is that true. Mr. D?" Kenny asked.

"Yes Kenny, What Mr. Dickenson said is true. Within 2 months the Battle Frontier Island Championships will begin." Hannah answered Kenny's question.

"How did you know that, Hannah?" Daichi asked.

"It's almost 1 year when Angel was crowned Champion of the Battle Frontier Island and always begins when the summer vacation begins." Hannah replied.

"Is the Frontier dangerous?" Miriam suddenly asked to Mr. D.

"Yes. It's very dangerous. It's so dangerous that the last time the Frontier Championship was held, that from the 500 bladers that participated the Championships, 400 bladers were seriously injured." Mr. D answered. "Angel knows what I'm talking about, right?"

"Is that why you sprained you wrist, Ang?" Tyson asked

"Well actually, to be honest, I just didn't sprain my wrist. During the final match with the previous Champ, we both used so much power that it created a huge explosion which caused the both of us to collide with the wall behind us and when I made contact with the wall, I broke my entire arm. All the bones in my arm were broken. I was also knocked out for 4 days after that. Luckily I didn't hit my head too badly against the wall too or else it could have been worse" Angel told the group.

"Has anyone died during the Frontier Championship?" Kenny asked.

"No. No one has died. Just like I said, there were only people who were seriously injured." Angel replied.

"And what are the rules of the Championship?" Lee asked.

"The rules are a bit different then the normal rules that you are used to. There are 8 different Colosseums were 6 of them are the places were the Colosseum Champion live, which also represents the 6 elements of nature; Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice and Lightning. The goal is to defeat the 6 Colosseum Champions in each city that are spread out of the Island. By defeating them you will receive a badge as a proof that you beat the Colosseum Champion. When you have earned 6 badges, then you are allowed to challenge the Frontier Champion." Mr D explained.

"So, in other words, we have to defeat 6 Colosseum Champions in order to fight the Battle Frontier Champion aka Angel, right?" Tala asked.

"Yes, that's right, Tala." Angel answered.

"Well, it seems that Angel will explain the rest about the rules. Have a good evening." Mr D said and with that he walked out the door.

"So, Angel. Is there anything that we need to know more or was that it?" Julia asked.

"Well, like Mr D explained there are 8 different Colosseums were 6 of them are the places were the Colosseum Champions live."

"What about the other 2 Colosseums?" Daichi asked.

"The other 2 aren't really Colosseums. One off them is a training centre and is called Mt. Battle and the other one is kind of an underground Colosseum. You don't want to fight there. Believe me." Angel said while looking serious when she said the last sentence.

"Why don't we want to fight in the Underground Colosseum?" Max asked.

"Because the city where it the Colosseum is, is filled with thugs and criminals. You could say that it's called the underground capital city of criminals, called The Under." Hannah answered also seriously.

"What are the other cities's called where the Colosseums are?" Michael asked quickly changing the subject.

"Uhm. Let me think…Oh yeah, now I remember. In Sootopolis City is where the Colosseum of Water is, The Colosseum of Fire resides in Lavaridge Town, Rustboro City is where the Colosseum of Earth is, in Verdanturf Town is the Colosseum of Wind, the Colosseum of Ice is in Mossdeep City and in Dewford Town is the Colosseum of Lightning." Angel explained.

"And where is the City where the finals will be held?" Ray asked.

"In Ever Grande City will the Battle Frontier Finals be held." Angel said

"Are there only city with Colosseums or are there also city's where the guests can stay?" Mariah asked.

"Yes, There are 2 City's where the guests can stay and they are called Slateport City, the harbour and fishing city and Lilycove City, the city of shops, hotels, restaurants, entertainment and of course of Beybattle Contests." Hannah said.

"Beybattle Contests?" everybody looked confused (except Kai of course.)

"A Beybattle Contest involves 4 beybladers entering in competitive judging. It has 2 stages, A Primary and a Secondary judging. Primary judging is a popularity poll involving the audience. The Secondary judging features appeals by the Bitbeast using their moves. The one with the highest points will win the Contest and receive a reward of 1.000.000 Rupiah. There are also 5 different categories; Cool, Cute, Smart, Beauty and Tough. Of course you have to have a Bitbeast." Hannah replied before yawning which caused Angel to smile.

"I see that someone is getting sleepy, right Hannah? Come on, bedtime." Angel asked while walking to her younger sister.

"Ok. Are you going to sing a bedtime song?" Hannah asked while looking at Angel with the kawai puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure I will. Hey Tyson! Where does the girl's have to sleep?" Angel asked to Tyson.

"Oh yeah. It's right down the hall and on you left." Tyson replied which caused Angel to nod and take Hannah with her to the bedrooms where all the girl's will sleep for the next few weeks.

(Tyson's P.O.V.)

"So. What do you think of her? Angel I mean of course." I asked the guys.

"Well, if you want me to be honest, she is pretty cute." Lee answered.

"Yeah, and she is also very nice and very cool." Mathilda added.

"Well, you know my opinion about Angel, right?" Tala asked.

"Yes Tala. I know the opinion of you and the B-Boys." I replied while rolling with my eyes.

(Fast forward to late at night & dream sequence)

* * *

_In a village somewhere in Indonesia the houses were burned down to ash and outside the burned down buildings was a 7 year old girl running, looking for someone._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" The little girl yells, while running. Then when she heard some sound, she started to run after the sound. When she reached where it came from, she would see something that would give her nightmares for many years to come._

_"NOOOOO!" The little girl yelled terrified._

_What she saw, was completely horrible._

_Bodies were laying everywhere and the smell was so horrible._

_But that was not was the most terrifying that the girl saw._

_No. Not that_

_What was most terrifying for the girl was her lying on the ground with blood everywhere on her body and desperate breathing for air._

_When she finally regained her senses, she immediately ran to her mother, crying and begging to the gods above that her mother will live along with her._

"_Mommy, Mommy. Please don't die, mommy don't die." The little girl begged._

"_Honey, sweetie I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I'm sorry that mommy will not be there when you will go to Jakarta for the Beyblade tournament." The mother of the little girl replied._

"_No mommy. You're not going to die. Don't worry. I'll find somebody to help you. HELP SOMEBODY HELP MOMMY!! ANYBODY HELP ME PLEASE." The girl screamed but the only reply she got was the wind blowing softly when she then felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Honey, sweetie, please, Will you promise me something? Promise me that you will protect the guardian angel of the village with everything you can? Please promise me that." The mother begged her youngest and only daughter._

"_Alright mommy, I promise I will protect the guardian angel of the village with everything I have." The little girl promised her mother._

"_Thank you, my little Tenshi. Goodbye, I'm sorry. "And with that the body of the young women fell limp._

"_Please mommy, please wake up. Please mommy."_

_But the young woman didn't answer back and with that the little girl finally let all the tears fall._

"_MOMMYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

* * *

(End off dream) 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Angel jerked awake sitting upright. She had sweat all over her face and body. She was panting hard. She turned to her right to look at the alarm clock on the wall.

"4:45am…shoot, seems like I'm getting up early today. Oh well, I guess I could take a shower."

(Angel's P.O.V.)

While I was in the shower, I started to think about nightmare I just had.

'I always have that nightmare for years around the time when my parent's died and the village was destroyed.

/Lighten up, Angel/ Akuma says to her

'I can't forget the past, Akuma. Even when I try hard to forget' Angel thinks to her sadly

/Is it because it's almost 2 months left till that day/ Tenshi asks her softly

/Of course, stupid-head off a sister! What did you think why she was depressed for/ Akuma sharply snaps to Tenshi.

/Be quiet, Akuma/ Tenshi say angrily to her

'Girls, don't fight, please!'

/Sorry/ they said exactly at the same time

'It's ok, but Akuma is right you know'

/Hahaha, what did I say/ Akuma laughs at Tenshi

/Oh, be quiet, Akuma/ Tenshi snaps at her

'Oh why do I bother' I mumble, and with that I stepped out of the shower, dressed into my outfit and went to the kitchen to get my self a small and quick breakfast before start training.

(Normal P.O.V.)

When Angel went into the kitchen she didn't know that somebody was also in the kitchen at the same time.

"What are you doing here in the early morning?" a cold voice asked.

"What? ...Oh Kai. It's you and about your question, I couldn't sleep." Angel answered.

"Why?"

"I just had a nightmare. That's all." Angel replied while taking an apple from the fruit bowl. "What are you doing here early in the morning?"

"Hn. I always wake up this early." Kai replied.

"Oh. Ok. So is it ok if we train together until the rest of the gang wakes up?" Angel asked.

"Hn. Why not sure." And with that they went to the back yard to practice a little bit before everybody was awake.

"Okay, are you ready?" Angel asked while taking her place on her side of the dish while Kai was going to his side of the dish.

"Of Course, I'm ready; just don't start crying when I beat you,"

"I won't." Angel replied back.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!!!" They cried in unison.

"Go Akuma" yelled Angel, and her dark angel appeared.

"Dranzer" shouted Kai, and his red phoenix appeared.

"Come on Akuma, we can do this, Dark Sphere" shouted April.

The silver Halo that was on Akuma's head flew to Dranzer.

"Dranzer attack" shouted Kai.

Dranzer counter-attacked Akuma which caused a small explosion.

"Akuma dodge" yelled Angel.

Akuma just barely dodged Dranzer.

"Akuma retreat, Go Tenshi, Angel Halo attack" yelled Angel which caused Kai to look a bit shocked before it disappeared.

"Attack Dranzer" shouted Kai.

Their beyblade's collided.

"Come on Tenshi" shouted Angel.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

After a few minutes when both of the bladers were a bit tired and frustrated because the battle took so long, everybody including Tyson was fully awake and watching this battle with interest when Kai decided to launch the finale blow.

"Dranzer! Flame Gigs Turbo Attack!" Yelled Kai.

"Tenshi! Angel Judgment Attack!" called Angel.

BANG!!!!

A huge explosion caused by the 2 strong attacks was powerful enough to send both Kai and Angel to the wall behind them.

"Kai/Angel!"

While the entire girl's went to Angel, the entire guy's went to the side of Kai.

(Girls side)

"Are you okay, Angel?" Hannah asked concerned.

"Ouch. That hurt's. But I'm okay. But what about Kai?"Angel asked a bit concerned.

"I think he is ok." Miriam answered

(Boys side)

"Hey Kai. You okay?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well, you and Angel were having a beybattle when the both of you decided to use a strong attack and because of that, it created a huge explosion which caused the both of you to collide with the wall behind you." Ray answered.

"Okay and who won the battle?" Kai asked while looking at Kenny.

"That's just it."

**

* * *

Me: And this is where I stop. **

**Hannah: Aw. Why can't you continue the chapter?**

**Me: Well since you asked me nicely and I think it's also a good form of apology for not updating so long, I will continue the chapter.**

**Hannah: Yay.

* * *

**

"It's a tie" shouted Max excitedly.

"A what?" Kai asked disbelieved.

"A tie. Both of our blades were thrown out of the dish when they made contact. By the way, here's Dranzer." Angel answered while handing out Dranzer to Kai.

Kai nodded.

"So Angel how's it feel to tie** _the_** Kai Hiwatari" asked Max.

"It was a lot of fun. Besides, it's not such a big deal." replied Angel.

"If you say so. Come on; let's eat something before going back to training" Kevin said.

* * *

"_And is fase 1 ready?" A cold and young voice asked over the phone_

"_Yes sire, Fase 1 is ready to start, just give us the signal." Another voice said over the phone._

"_Good. Immobilize all troops for the Fase 1"_

"_Yes Sire. Over & Out."_

"_Don't worry, my little Tenshi. Soon you will be mine and no one can save you from your destiny. HAHAHAH"

* * *

_

**Hannah: I wonder who that is.**

**Me: I'm not going to tell you**

**Hannah: You're mean.**

**Me: Don't worry Hannah. You will find out soon.**

**Hannah: How soon?**

**Me: Maybe within a few chapters.**

**Hannah: Yes!**

**Me: Before I forget, the next chapters will be kind of like parts from journals so it's always in normal P.O.V. if you know what I mean or ells you will have to find out what I mean.**

**Hannah: Anyway PLZ review so that I will know who that person was and what he meant with that last part he said.**

**Me: If I will get 3 or more reviews, the next chapter will be this weekend or next Monday posted. So A 1000 times PLZ review.**

**-xx-**

**MoonLight AngelSinger**


	5. Author Note!

**I would like to say that I´m sorry but I can´t update for a while.**

**I can´t update because my computer busted duo the storm a few weeks ago.**

**So I´m sorry.**

**I will try to update when I can but then I have to use 1 of the many schoolcomputers.**

**So I´m really sorry.**

**-xXx-**

**Moonlight Angelsinger**


End file.
